


Lydia the Wise (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Amusement, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Shenanigans, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jokes, Middle Names, Mother Figures, Multi, Nicknames, One Big Happy Family, Problems, Silly, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After getting her wisdom teeth removed, Lydia decides to call herself Lydia the Wise.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 28





	Lydia the Wise (final rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Lost this story originally but managed to find a copy of it to rewrite.

It had been an approximate fifteen minutes since Lydia had gotten her wisdom teeth removed and now the teen was doing nothing but being exceptionally silly, much to the annoyance of her dad, Delia, and the Maitlands and to the amusement of Betelgeuse. She stumbled out the dentist’s office, followed by her dad, Delia, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse.

Charles tried to keep her steady, but all Lydia seemed to want to do was fall over onto the ground and giggle softly to herself. “Lydia, sweetheart,” Charles spoke up with a soft laugh, rolling his eyes. “Please get up!”

“Not until you call me ‘Lydia the Wise’, dad,” the tipsy teenager said quietly, her voice muffled by her still laying face down on the ground.

What? Charles quickly became confused. “Lydia the...wise?”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” Charles laughed. “Lydia the Wise.”

“Thank you.”

Adam helped Lydia up and the teenager walked straight into a lamppost, much to Betelgeuse’s amusement. The demon went to do the same thing but was stopped suddenly by Barbara. 

“What was that for, B-Town?”

“You can’t do whatever it is Lydia is doing as of right now, Betelgeuse,” Barbara said with a sigh. “It will take quite some time for her to get over her goofy episode and will you please stop calling me B-Town? It’s starting to get annoying.”

“Does that mean I can still call Adam A-Dog?”

“No! It does not!” Adam groaned, folding his arms and eyeing Betelgeuse.

The demon frowned. A-Dog and B-Town were his chosen affectionate nicknames for Adam and Barbara and now he wasn’t even allowed to use either nickname when he spoke to either one of the ghosts?

“Then I’m gonna give Charlie and Debra affectionate nicknames!” Betelgeuse announced, turning to face the Deetzes.

“It’s Delia,” the Spiritual Life Coach corrected Betelgeuse with a sigh. She turned, eyeing Lydia right as the latter walked into yet another lamppost. “Charles, I think that it’s best we get her home before she walks into a third lamppost.”

“You said it.” 

Charles remained calm as he directed a still tipsy Lydia over towards his car, followed by Delia, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse. But the teen didn’t want to go home just yet, instead letting go of her dad’s hand and slowly making her way over towards a third lamppost.

“LYDIA VERONICA JOYCE!” Charles became angered. “GET BACK HERE!”

“Ah Ah Ah,” the still tipsy Lydia said, holding up a finger. “You didn’t call me Lydia the Wise, dad, which means I can’t come back over just yet.”

Charles groaned. “Are we still on that?”

“Yep!”

“Fine!” Charles sighed, rolling his eyes. “Lydia the Wise! Get back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen Beetlejuice: the Musical yet? Say in the comments.


End file.
